


An Erwin/Rivaille drabble

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon with Erwin playing the piano and Rivaille sitting next to him listening to him play</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Erwin/Rivaille drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll used the spelling Erwin instead of Irvin, because I feel much more comfortable using that one…For that same reason I’ll be using Rivaille.  
> I'm sorry it's probably very ooc ... I tried

Night had already fallen and the air was growing colder as time went by, but for some reason Rivaille wasn’t bothered by the cold. No, it wasn’t just some reason. He knew exactly what the reason was.

He watched as Erwin’s finger gently moved along the dusty keys. It was strange, for he didn’t feel the urge to clean the piano like he usually does. Or the whole place in general. He didn’t understand himself why he felt this way, but it didn’t matter. What did matter was the sound the piano made, the calming music that Erwin played.

Rivaille quietly sat down beside Erwin and closed his eyes, listening carefully to the piece the chief played. He could feel the warmth of the sound wrap around him as he carefully leaned back against the taller man.

Before he realized it himself, Rivaille was thinking back to the day he met Erwin for the first time. Back to the day he was saved by the same hands that produced the gentle sound at that very moment. Those rough, yet gentle hands.

If time could stop, this would be the right moment for it. It didn’t matter that the piano wasn’t tuned. It didn’t matter that the place was filled with dust. All that mattered was that right now they were there, together, with no worries. If only this moment could last forever. If only they didn’t have to go back to risking their lives the very next day and having to fear for each other’s life.

If only…


End file.
